Cakes, Mates and Double Dates
by demigodlova
Summary: Patricia Williams is a photography student struggling to pay her rent with only a waitressing salary but when the young film director/actor Eddie Miller moves into her building are things are about to change for the better for both of them or will the pressures of life in the spotlight crush any hope of the budding love story? Please read/review ! I do not own the HOA characters!
1. Chapter 1

Patricia's POV:

I slammed cupboard door shut and made my way into the small 'living room' of the miniscule 30th floor apartment that I shared with my twin sister Piper. in truth it wasn't really a living room, it was more of a tiny square corridor with a TV and raggedy old sofa and a small curtained of annex with Pipers bed inside squished into it but it was all we could afford on the salaries of two university students/waitresses. I plopped down on the fleabag 'sofa' and snatched the remote of the floor. I absentmindedly started flicking through channel after channel of boring American TV until I found NCIS one of the few TV shows that I could actually tolerate. Personally, I am all for Tony and Ziva becoming a couple or as the creepy fan-girls say "Tiva". I watched for a little while until I heard the harsh ring of the landline and jumped up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Patricia, is that you?" I recognised the posh overbearing sound of my father's voice and mentally groaned.

"Yes it is Dad what do you want?" I was probably harsher than I needed to be but honestly, who, the hell, cares? I sure didn't anyway!

"Oh" he was disappointed and showed it "I was hoping for your sister, is she there?"

"No dad, she went to the co-op to get some food."

"Oh, I just wanted to ask her how her piano exam went I know that its exam tie at the university!"

"I know that dad I do go to the same university as her and I also had to take exams!" typical only Piper was on his mind, he didn't care that I was top of my photography class only what was going on in his precious Piper's life.

"Well can you tell Piper to call please?" I sighed angrily and without answering, I slammed the receiver down and marched in the living room. I stood in front of the TV and suddenly was not interested in watching a bunch of Americans solve murders, shocker! So I decided to go for a walk and clear my head. I scribbled a short note to Piper explaining where I was going, grabbed my jacket and left. Once I was in the hallway I made a beeline for the lift but just as I was walking I pile of moving boxes on legs came out from round the corner and slammed right into me sending us both flying.


	2. Author's note PLEASE READ!

**Hey, guys I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter but in case you hadn't guessed by my lack of updating but I have writers block! Grrrrrrr! If you guys have any ideas then I would really appreciate it, credit will be given when deserved I promise!**

**Anna Xxx **


	3. Chapter 2

(no one's POV)

"That's it then!"

Patricia set down the last of Eddie's boxes and took a deep breath. She turned around to see her new neighbour watching her with his hands on his hips. "Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you! I'm a bit of a bitch whenever my parents call"

Eddie sat down on one of the two small wooden kitchen chairs that he had unpacked prior to their meeting in the hallway.

"I assume you and your folks don't get along then?" Patricia sat on the other chair and turned to face him.

"Nah, not really. My twin sister piper was always the favourite. And they didn't do anything to hide it, my dad used to be in the SAS, so he believes in just cutting to the chase and leaving out all the crap. But it's no big deal, I've moved on! So what about you, what brings you to England, I'm guessing that you're not British from the accent!"

"No I'm from L.A. actually. I just got a role in a movie shooting here so I had to move and even though it's a high budget movie I don't get paid until a month into rehearsals which haven't even started yet so at the moment I'm staying here"

"I'm impressed. I work as a waitress at Moe's diner down the street and you're a big shot actor!" eddie laughed at this then stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"do you want some tea?" he called back to his guest.

"Sure but I must warn you I'm very picky!" patricia got up and joined him in the kitchen intently watching him make to mugs of PG tips.

"Maybe, but I'm pretty sure that everyone loves good old PG tips!"

"touché!" the pair walked bec to their seats and continued talking for what only seemed about five mintues until patricia looked at her watch.

"Crap! Its almost eleven, I've been here for more than two hours and my shift starts in ten minutes!" she jumped up out of her seat and handed Eddie her mug. "Thank you for the tea" she started to leave then remembered something. "Hey, tomorrow night some friends and I are going out to the red dragon Chinese restaurant for dinner, do you want to come?"

"Sure, I'd like that!" Eddie smiled

"Awesome, I'll pick you up at six" and with that she rushed out of the door.

**-Don't mind me, I'm just a line break!-**

The door of Moe's diner chimed as it opened and a flustered looking Patricia ran through the door while simultaneously tying her wavy red hair back.

"Hey, sis! where have you been?" her identical twin sister Piper called from behind the counter where she was getting ready to deliver a couple's food.

"I ran into the new neighbour well more like he ran into me and I helped him move his stuff into his new apartment and then we started talking and and I lost track of time! I'm really sorry"

"It's okay!" piper called over her shoulder. "So tell me about this new boy, is he cute?" Patricia rolled her eyes at this and tied an apron round the waist of her disgusting mustard yellow waitress uniform.

"I guess so, his name is Eddie and he's from L.A. he just moved here because he got a role in a movie that's shooting near by." Patricia picked up her note pad and proceeded to take an elderly couple's order before giving the slip of paper to the chef and leaning against the counter. "Oh by the way I invited him to come with us tomorrow night seeing as her doesn't know anyone here I thought maybe we could introduce him to some of our friends"

"Cool, so how old is he then?"

"Twenty five" piper raised her eyebrows at this.

"Patricia that's five years older than us"

"So, your current boyfriend is forty! Ya little hypocrite." Piper glared at her and walked off to greet the group of giggling teenage girls that just walked in.

**Sorry it took me so long to update and I know that this chapter was crappy and will try to improve. Any ideas will be appreciated as well as constructive criticism and compliments as well. **

**Love y'all **

**Anna**

**xxx**


End file.
